We Knew POV
by DeathJoey
Summary: This will get Graffic. Now it's really mellow but it will get worse. What can a simple order do to our five. How will everyone be known in the end.
1. Heero, Duo, Heero, Trowa POV's

We knew that this day would come for us. We just were hoping I guess that it would be a fluke. But we thought, maybe if the way that things had come out to be, then maybe, just maybe we could forget that one simple order.

We were very, very wrong…….

Heero's POV

Duo sat up agents the wall, his eyes unfocused and normal talkative nature was now silenced. For once we being captured had stuck a nerve within the normally cheerful person. He looked down at his chains and then back up out the bard window. His eyes were losing fire but even I knew the baka would say nothing even to me.

"Pilot 01 on your feet, were placing you in the other room for right now." I don't take my eyes off Duo; he doesn't even look at me. He's losing it, and I won't be here to help him, when he finally does break.

"I said on you feet!" I'm yanked out of my sitting position and being thrown out the door. That was the last I saw of Duo for a total of two weeks. Everyday they would come in and tell me how he was holding up. But it was never good news.

During those two weeks I was put threw test after test to see if I was the real thing. I guess they were hoping I was a fake because once they found out I was a true blue Gundam pilot, the beatings became more brutal and more often then before the two weeks.

At night I could hear screams, not just screams of seeing something gruesome, screams of just total pain. Threw the wall it was hard to tell who it was but in my mind I knew it had to be Duo……

Duo's POV

They stood in front of me that night we were first captured. I stood looking at the men that had taken my world away. They don't recognize me but I remember them. The way they talk is the same there just mad because of what we are, what I have become, even though they don't know who I am. Heero of course even though he is silent he knows there's something wrong with me. But of course he also knows not to bring it up.

"Pilot 01 on your feet, were placing you in the other room for right now." I look out the bared window as they come in; there is this pause that has settled over the cell.

"I said on your feet!" I can hear them being rough with my partner, but I do nothing to try and stop them. Why?

That day he left, god how I wished I had died back then instead of going threw all of this now. They remembered who I am, the way there eyes narrow after Heero left, and oh god they really remember who I am.

"So you're the little shit that survived the Maxwell Church Incident huh?" The big guard that talked in the church the day I left stands in front of me, he's getting old.

"So what if I am?" A punch came for my face and I can feel the pain.

"We'll see how much pain you can take, street rat!" The pain came for another day and then another, they kept coming till I just began to lose consciousness around the fifth day. Everything after then is a blur….

Heero's POV

Today marks the third week since we've been here. On the outside I'm fine but my brain is ready to split in two from the screams. This morning, around oh say four; they dragged him out of his room. He was mumbling I couldn't really tell but it sounded like he was singing, they got pissed because then I heard the guard yell and then he hit Duo.

I sat awake the rest of the time because I could hear the beatings when I close my eyes. So I stay awake and try to forget that were here till the doctors decide to get us. Till they decide that Duo's had enough, or they drive him to the edge….

Trowa's POV

It came in and I couldn't believe it. None of us could, we had been threw the worst of the worst and now the order had come in.

"Wufei is everything ready we leave when I get the next report." I look up from Heero's laptop and read the first report over and over again. It's still hard to believe.

"Yeah everything is done; I even got every bomb we could get." Wufei's voice breaks, but hey who are we to question.

"Good we leave once I tell Quatre." The fact that I haven't told my lover has me afraid. Quatre was close to the braided pilot, and now I had to tell him the planes…………

"Quatre? Are you in here?" I open the door to the music room and find him sitting at the window with his violin. He doesn't look at me as I come in and I make my steps slow and fast.

"Trowa it's getting dark we should move the Gundam's in." I look out the window the weather is getting bad.

"We cant we have a mission and we leave as soon as we get the second mission stats." He looks at me finally and I can feel my heart just tear. He knows I don't have good news.

"Oh, well what are the orders?" I snake my arms around my little ones waist and I close my eyes as I lay my head on his. Taking a deep breath I tell him what the mission is going to be….


	2. Duo, Normal, Heero POV's

Duo's POV

I have been threw hell, all my life, which is 15 years, has been rolled up into three weeks. God must not care about me if he has allowed this to go on for this long. I look at the cell walls, I tried to stay in here yesterday, but they dragged me out, there's blood on the walls and on the ground. They want me to die in the worst possible place and style.

But hey I'll just have to take it up with the big guy when I'm going to hell for being a pilot. When he says I can't enter heaven I'll hit him then. I'll take all my anger out on him then, sounds like a plane. I'll be known as the guy that socked god for being an ass.

Today is the last day of the third week. And they've decided to lay off me for today and move on to my partner. But of course there will be no sound, Heero's not one to talk to you or yell out for help. You have to literally take it upon yourself to help him. But in my mind I still can't help but have my heart go out to him. After all he is the only thing I have if I ever get out……

Normal POV

Three Gundam's stood outside the small safe house, the eyes of each one slowly coming to life. One by one they began to move forward, HeavyArms in the lead followed by Shenlong, and a slow moving Sandrock bringing up the end. The movement of the last Gundam was shaky to the point where it looked like it was about to fall every time it took a step.

HeavyArms thrusters lit and it was last seen zooming into the sky, fallowed by the other two. The rain beat down upon earth and machine even the world around them know what was about to happen. As them zoomed farther into the sky, they all watched there monitors. All eyes were on the land below. Oz was looking for them just as they were looking for the OZ base.

Blasts began to come for them but they easily dodged them but not as quick for Sandrock, he got hit a total of five times, but the other two could not stop so they charged on for the base leaving the third to fight off what it had gotten into.

Within the base Heero was escorted out into the hall, while a door to his left was opened. Dragged out was a very skinny and bleeding Deathscythe pilot. Heero jerked a bit in the guards hold but the hold only tightened. In Heero's mind he knew what was happening, the orders had come in….

Heero's POV

No! I won't let this happened, why after all that all five of us have been threw, why now? Why has the stupid order come in? Why him? What possessed the professors to give the order? I look on in horror as they drag my partner across the ground as if he was already dead. I try again to move from my spot but am held back by the ugly monkey that is my guard.

After Duo passes they make me follow, I'm walking on his blood. His wounds are that bad, but how? They must have tried to get him to shut up, god, when will he ever learn that his mouth is getting him killed. But I guess it's too late to yell at him, stupid idiot!

I watch how his head bobs up and down and sometimes side to side I can't take my eyes off of him but I know for a fact that me being a Gundam pilot prevents me from helping him. Trying to save him is not an option right now. So I just watch and keep moving, ignoring whatever my mind has to say.

We stop in front of a large door, the lights at the top are flashing like crazy and an alarm goes off in the background.

"02 goes in first 01 takes the long way around." I look away from the door, and down to Duo, he's on his feet now, he might know what's going on. I'm yanked to the side and I feel the pain as I try to stay.

"02, look beyond your past, stair straight into your heart and into another's!" I shout to him, but he doesn't turn around, now I'm the one crumbling under my own words great, but why this out come.


	3. Normal, Duo POV's

Normal POV

From the inside of the base you could hear the blasts of two Gundams, all the guards were running around trying to load up there defenses to take out the two. Heero's eyes glace around the hall that they are traveling seeing some dirt coming from the ceiling. He's pushed harder as an indication to go faster.

"We should just leave him here; the base will go down with him." The two guards don't and keep pushing Heero forward. Outside the two Gundam's showed no signs of giving up. More bombs were placed on the ground by Shenlong and Heavyarms came zooming out of a smoke cloud bringing with him some Arises suits.

As Heavyarms came to a halt the head looked about looking for there third member but noting was incite. He looked over at Shenlong and notice that the dragon Gundam had stopped and was also looking around.

Duo's POV

"Get down and stay there for a bit!" I was knocked to my knees as soon as we enter the room. Heero was watching he knows something, and his words I wish I could truly believe them right now.

"_02 goes in first 01 takes the long way around." _ This one thing is now ringing and I'm trying to by pass it. Why can't I lose him, I need to now. I need to forget him in order to survive, just like he always told me.

"02 listen to what they have to say!" I'm smacked and right away I can taste the blood. Great they opened my semi closed wounds. Thanks Jackass. I hope when this is over Heero guts you real good, you're damaging his property ass hole.

"Eat Shit Fucker!" I spit back at him with some of my blood spraying out to cover him. He steps back a bit and then I see his fist coming for me but I block it easy.

"I may be hurt, but I'm more aware when I'm pushed to my limit." I try to stand but remember I fucked my knees up a while ago. Shit I'm doomed now.

"You sluty little street rat, I'll make you regret becoming a pilot. I know I made your parents regret being pilots as well." I look him in the eyes and can see the pure evil he is. My….parents…pilots?

"What did you just say?" Now it's my turn to back up, Heero where ever you're at right now hurry and get to your Gundam get me out of here, NOW! He moves in a rush and the next thing I know he's got his large hands around my neck and I can feel the pressure. I'm going to pass out soon, I just know it.

"You heard me; I met your family before the incident at the Maxwell Church, and you were barley born when I began to have my fun with them. They were Gundam pilots for the Peacecraft family, the original Lighting Count and Goddess of Death. You where three when they were killed, just as we were getting around to killing you, someone snuck you out. But when I saw you in Maxwell Church I knew for a fact that you were the son of Ject and Sinri Acton, Dillon Acton is who you really are." I'm begging to lose it; everything for sure is becoming fuzzy.

"Why…should I listen…….to you?" I yell with what breath I have and now I feel weight less, but I can feel the pain as I've been flung into the farthest wall.


	4. Heero, Normal, Duo POV

Heero's POV

We stand outside, we can see everything, and Trowa and Wufei are tearing this place apart, it looks like hell has followed my love, in the form of our friends and comrades. The guard is laughing as I just stair, what am I to do try and get away? But I just look out, hoping they see me so they can try and end this with one quick shot.

"The smell of blood and the truth that surrounds, don't worry they will make it a very quick death for your friend. We do as we see fit, with him it's just best we send him back." I look at the guard who now has his back to my back. He's looking at the door we came out of. I turn to look but he pushes me to keep looking at the battle.

So I just look out, from behind the other two Gundam's I can see the third come up. Sandrocks late but what can I do, he's falling behind because of orders. Don't give up on us now Quatre. We need to get out alive, despite your orders.

"Why are you keeping us, your not like other OZ soldiers, they would have killed us by now. Why are you keeping us alive?" My voice is small; I hate this I'm losing it. A bomb goes off inside the building and me and the guard begin to fall. When we finally hit, he's the first up and standing over me holding a gun at my head.

"If your friend were smart he might have lived. For you I'll make it so you can live for a while." Slowly he moves behind me and presses the gun into my left shoulder. I'm frozen my mind wont come to a decision on what to do. The gun is fired off and the impact of the shot sends me back to the floor.

Everything has gone bright white as I hiss in pain. The guy's footsteps tell that he's close to me and very nervous. Finally after a minute I'm yanked by my hair and placed on my feet.

"Why do you Gundam Pilots even exist?" I suck up the pain and put my focus back to what's happening now.

"Because people like you pull crap like this on innocent people." I say my words low I don't want to push him. That's all I need another shot to the arm. I begin to move not thinking, I focus out on the battle Quatre's gone down. Wufei and Trowa are trying to protecting him but there barley standing. All three Gundam's turn slightly and I hear a small gasp from behind me.

I don't see anything but then again there is so much smoke around me it hard to see. I hear a total of four gun shots go off in the background and all I can do is twist and turn to look around. The other two Gundams are now on the ground and all I can do is stare.

Normal POV

Slowly all three hatches popped open and bodies lifted themselves out, Wufei, then Trowa but as Quatre came up he fell back down.

"Barton, help him out, I'll secure the area they don't seem to be coming after us." Trowa nodded and then looked at his lovers Gundam this was not a place that the blonde should be in he thought. As he jumped down from His Gundam he ran but stopped when he heard a shot fired.

Looking at Wufei, Trowa and Quatre stood staring at what the Chinese man saw. Farther down from then a figure stood. The movement was slow but the weight it carried had slowed the figure down. Trowa finished his climbed up to his lover and held him as he stared back. Quatre stared in the direction of the figure but did not totally focus.

Wufei squatted down in front of the fallen Sandrock and pulled his gun out pointing it at the figure. Slowly the figured stopped and kneeled down, a body rolling of its shoulders. It stood back up slowly and raised its hands as if saying "No harm, just leaving." Taking a step back it turned and ran back the other way.

"Duo wait come back!" A sudden jolt brought the Arabian back to life and ready to jump form Trowa's arms. Wufei shot forward as to try and catch the fleeting pilot. Trowa finally let his love go and watched as he ran to the lain body.

"Trowa get the first aid, it's Yuy he needs medical attention!" Wufei gave up the chase for 02 and planted himself next to Heero. Quatre also came to a hault.

Duo's POV

Parents, lover's, friend's, all things that just don't seem to stay in my life. But then again knowing who you are is what should matter right. Well then who am I? What can I be if not a pilot? But what they said, my parents were pilots, but how? And why? I ran away from the enemy, both enemies. The ones that killed my parents and also the ones that are going to kill me. I had to; I need to survive no matter what I can't afford to be caught. Or so I hope not to be caught.

Just trying to understand what the guards landed me with. My parents… again pilots how? Acton? I remember the name because of school. Well school before I got thrown out. The Acton's were a couple that served the Peacecraft family. They were the best pilots at the time. About the time the Peacecraft family house was destroyed the Acton's were killed trying to protect the family.

In all the history books I've read never hat I read about them having a child. Thinking back into my won history, I'm noting more then a rat with the ability to move, hide, and bring others misery. I run while all this raced threw my mind. From this point on I'll just disappear. Something a pilots good at, I'll go missing till I think its right.


	5. Heero, Trowa, Quatre POV

Heero's POV

When I woke up I was in the safe house, in my bed, with wraps on my arm. A dull pain spread threw my body as I go to sit up. What I remember is the blast, the shots, and then a sudden wave of dizziness. My world went blank and I wound up in my room. Trying to find out how I got here.

"Heero, you're up, good." Quatre comes in a bowl in his hands. He's come to clean my wounds.

"What happened?" He won't answer my question but in his eyes there is so much sadness. I'll wait till I see Trowa or Wufei to push this subject anymore.

He bandages me up in silence and in my own head that silence is killing. Not much one can say when something like this happens right? When he's finished things go even quieter and lonely.

"Trowa's going to come up to feed you. He'll explain everything." His voice wants to break. What happened? They didn't go threw with the order right? Or did they do it?  
"Quatre did they go threw on the order?" I pulled on Quatre's arm, and Quatre just pulls hard to get away.

Trowa's POV

Quatre runs by and right away I know to go into the room. Heero might have asked, or Quatre is still a little emotional. Walking to the room with a trey of food I watch as Wufei unplugs the laptop and hands it to me.

"He's going to want this." I take it no questions attached and walk into the room and as I watch Heero is trying to get up into a sitting position. When he finally makes it I think he noticed I was staring because now he looks at me and I noticed the look in his eyes he want to just break.

"You need to eat before you get this." I hold up his laptop and he just stares confused at me.

"Um…" Heero lost in his own thoughts, I don't think this is good. I place the good on his lap and sit in the chair next to his bed.

"Your all patched up, there wasent any major damage, besides that shot to your arm, but with that it'll be patched up fast." I sit back and watch as he fidgets.

"How?"  
"You were dropped off at least a mile from our Gundams. The person that dropped you off was Duo." Heero looked at me wanting to know more. It was like looking at a small child almost.

"Did…"

"No he ran as soon as he dropped you off. Quatre was the only one that recognized him." He looked down, he thinks that….

"He didn't do it, I know that." Heero's voice picks up as he picks up his fork. I don't think he's hungry. He's forcing himself. I know it….

Quatre's POV

"I can't do is Sandrock. I can't say good bye like this. He's still Duo." I'm curled up in the cockpit of my Gundam. Here's the only place right not that I feel that I can come to a decision.

"But I don't want the others to do it either!" I sought and the echo scares me more then I am now. I close the hatch, so if I do yell it won't scare me so much I hope.

"How can we possibly say good bye?" Tears begin to fall and the cockpit feels cold. This has become a strange place now. This place can no longer hold my troubles.

"No answer huh Sandrock?" My voice is shot by the statement. I click a few button's and see who's coming in.

"Quatre come down, that's not someplace where you should be right now." The figure belonged to my one true protector.

"Quatre please come down…" I open the hatch and just stand waiting for a reaction. Slowly in his green eyes I can see it he's just like me, he's just as confused. Slowly I climb down and walk out with Trowa.


	6. Wufei, Heero, Duo POV

Wufei's POV

In so many ways I want to say, "This is your fault" straight to his face. I just want to yell at him for what chaos that he's brought us. But I know in my heart that I can't. It wouldn't sound right and it wouldn't fit. Because even now I have to say that he was what held us together. Duo you were a fool to run after you dropped off Heero. As I look on that now I realize you were as scared as I was when Quatre shouted your name.

"Wufei is there any word from the doctors?" Trowa has come in with Quatre after what seems like hours, when in reality it's only been about one.

"Nope just the normal hazy beep of them ignoring us." My voice sounds so much stronger compared to his right now. I'm begging to think I'm the only one that can face him and not collapse.

"I'm taking Quatre to our room he needs as much rest as he can get. Heero needs to be checked on in about two hours thought think you can do that for me?" I nod a yes and turn back to what I was doing. Trying to meditate and get my feelings back in order.

Sitting and just staring at my sword the same thought came to my head, "It's all your fault Duo! All your fault! How could you put all of us into Chaos? You were the devil that brought the Gundam Pilots down!" I shake my head trying hard to dismiss these thought but as I try once again to get rid of them they just repeat harder.

Heero's POV

It's been about two hours since Trowa was in here trying to feed me. I just glance around the room noticing everything should some how of been touched a million times by now.

:BEEP:

I glace to find the sound.

:BEEP:

My laptop catches my eye and the green light on the top signals for me to pick it up. But I don't want it, it could be J telling me to pull myself together and finish what needs to be finished. Or it could be….. I jump for the computer and open it up.

E-mail

Jill,

Can you meet me on that hill?

You know which one….

The one were everything seemed right.

I hope this time thought,

Our fall won't be so hard.

Jack

P.S. if you take offence to this it's payback for the pigtails at the last school we were at got it…..

"Duo what are you planning?" I click around trying to make sure that this e-mail is really from him and no one else. Sure enough as I hack the computer it was sent from a picture of him making a face comes on my computer.

I remember that day. The day that Quatre just happened to find a camera in the house, But I remember catching my eye at the little camera it looked totally brand new. But he didn't care he wanted to use it, Duo jumped up and down pleaded for hours until he could get. And when he finally did the only thing we saw for about two or three days was the flashing and the rush of black after. He would try to be sneaky but it never worked.

"Duo get that out of my face now!" I was sitting in my room when the house shook with Wufei's yell; I couldn't help but laugh by that point in time. After a few minutes he came bouncing into my room and downloading the pictures. I don't remember what he did after that all I knew was that the next morning a picture of him was on my computer screen, in…. yes a very nice way…..

I just stay in the same spot for the longest time trying to think of the hill he's talking about.

Duo's POV

He has no clue were the hill is at, but then again Heero forgetting that moment has me a little angry. But he'll be angry once he gets here, I'm going to ask him to do it, if he can't then I'll go straight to Oz, they for sure will do away with me. It's been about a day now since I fled. The guard's voices once again ring in my mind; I'm still trying to piece together what it is they want with me.

Again the names Acton run in my head, from again what I remember they again had no kids. If they did wouldn't the Peacecraft's have watched over them with more care? Maybe not, I e-mailed the doctors before I e-mailed Heero, he's pissed with me more then the guard's were.

He told me if Heero's doesn't do it then I have to go to him before I have Oz finish me off. Funny it sounds like he wants to do it. My mind races at every thought.


	7. Normal, Heero's POV

Normal POV

His hair was out of its normal braid, flowing with the wind of the artificial weather. It was a colony he was in, the way the world moved around him made him think twice about standing still for so long. Looking out over the burned ruins at the bottom made the long haired person fidget. On the streets people walked as if nothing were the matter, a life lost today meant nothing to them if they had there own. The world and the colonies had now come to that censuses. Your life is the only thing that matters to you if the man next to you dies leave him be.

Slow melodies filled the air as far in the distance a thin figure stepped close to the hill. Looking up he saw the long haired one and new this was the place he should be. But as he stepped close across space on Earth another meeting was taking place.

"You let him get away? This is getting to be a foolish chase, we need to get him now or destroy him in some way." A woman stood staring out the window of her mansion; the time had come for her to be that rock hard lady.

"We couldn't exactly stop him, he had 01 with him. If we had shot we would have hit him." The guard that hit Duo was now standing before the lady.

"He'll come back; he'll want answers….."

Back on the colony of L-2 the two figures had already closed the distance between each other and were now in a tight embrace and siring hot kiss. Pulling away after what seemed like an eternity to the outside world, blue met violet eyes.

"I was begging to think you forgot were to meet." Duo laughed suddenly and looked away with a blush on his face. Heero brought his hand and grabbed onto Duo's chin bringing him back to meet his eyes.

"…" No word's came as Heero's face showed so many emotion's anger one clearly for not having the words he wished to say. Duo grabbed Heero's hand away from his chin and pulled it around so it would now lie on his lower back.

"Only a few words need to be said koi." Duo placed his head on Heero's shoulder and Heero leaned in, his love smelled of cinnamon and other wild plants he had once come across.

"All you have to say is, yes no question's attached…" The hand that had laid Heero's hand on his lower back pushed the hand hard against, causing Duo to push against Heero and a shocked gasp to leave his lips.

Heero's POV

"NO I WON'T!" I pushed away, but pulled what I had found out, a 9 millimeter pistol was in my hand. Duo backed away and looked away from me; I couldn't see his face because my eyes were focused on the weapon in my hand.

"Heero you and I don't have a choice, either you do it, or I go to OZ and have them do it. I knew the order was coming into to kill me I knew that much was certain, but……" I look up as Duo's eyes start to glass over, he rubs his eyes franticly and tries to laugh threw his now forming tears. I drop the gun and run to him, knowing for a fact that my "Perfect Solider Persona" is going to have to sleep till I can talk to my Baka.


	8. Normal, Herro, Quatre POV

Sorry this took me so long

Normal POV (The Past)

"Sinri lets go, the Peacecraft's are ready to leave." A black haired man stood behind a long haired woman. Her eyes stared out into the garden. A blonde woman held her daughter and sang. A little boy came running up behind her, his hair flowing a bit as he ran to his mother.

"They were born into the wrong world. They both entered chaos." Sinri's voice was low and shallow. She was suited up in a white and black suit. On her back a beam saber and scythe crossed and blood ran from the tips of the weapon design.

"Sinri we couldn't help that. What we can do is protect them." Sinri turned, her blue eyes blazed with emotion but as soon as Ject's face softened she hardened.

"Let's go the Peacecraft's need to get to that conference." She walked past her husband and right out the door not looking to see if he followed.

"GD this is L is your concil going down?" Ject watched two screens one of the Peacecraft's plain landing and the other screen held on to a picture of Sinri's Gundam smoking.

"Did they land?" Sinri's voice rocked against the static. Ject growled at her response and hit the com button. Repeating the same question, hoping the answer would come.

"Did they land! My cameras are out and there are Sky Flyers on the way!" Sinri's voice rang again pissed to not get an answer the first time. In Sinri's cockpit she was bleeding from her forehead. Her concil was slightly busted and her screens were cracked. Her grip on the controls tightened as her Gundam shook a bit.

"So this is the famouse Goddess. This part should be fun. Doctor G the sample's have been taken and she's drugged." The long nosed doctor came forward and smiled at his specimen.

"Good, good we have got a year to at least create one, get to it!" He grabbed her face and she rolled her eyes. The drugs were in her system now; she had no way to fight back.

Heero's POV

Were on a shuttle now, I'm taking him back to the others. So we can try and figure out what all the Doctor's were doing so it makes scene. I'm in the piloting area and he's in the cafeteria. Nothing there that could hurt him, I made sure of that before I left him alone.

"I won't!" I said it firmly to myself as I let the shuttle drive in auto pilot. Quatre and the others have been informed on what's going one. Also along with what I'm bringing back, at first Wufei was against it but I persuaded him other wise.

My steps are slow and then fast, slow then fast. I want to see him and to comfort him right now but I don't know how. What can you do? He's a solider with the word on his head to "eliminate". He's just a child when you really look at it. The way he fools around to make others laugh at him, he just wants attention as in having a loving family.

I see it in his eyes as I walk in, he's at that point were it hurts to just keep his eyes open. I walk over to him not saying anything. I sit so I'm behind him and pull him back. He's now lying on my chest and a shiver runs up his body as I hold him. I close my eyes to just stay in this moment for as long as I can.

"Did you contact G?" His voice is very low at the name of his Doctor and he turns so he's now with his face in my chest. I can feel it getting a bit wet. He's crying again for my answer. I tighten my grip and hold him as close to me as I can. I don't want him to know I did.

"Did you?" His voice straightens out a bit but only a bit. I say nothing for a long time, until he's no longer crying, or even able to hear the "yes" that came out of my mouth. Picking him up I took him to his room, he needed sleep and I wasn't going to deprive him of it.

Quatre's POV

I can't sleep, it's been a total of seven hours since Heero made contact with us, and I'm afraid. Afraid for just everyone now involved with this. I stand in the kitchen just watching the clock tick away it's some what soothing yet frightening at the same time. I keep thinking that when that clock hit's on the hour, I'll wake up. I'll see Duo as usual eating his cereal on the counter while reading a book, or sitting in the living room just messing with Wufei as he meditates.

Heero told us everything. From the guards that tortured him and Duo. To the shocking information about who he really is. Now I know about the Acton's, my father made me take classes so I know all to well about the lover's fate. Protecting Relena's family is what they were in charge of. Ject Action was found when they scanned the chard remains of the house. He was still in his Gundam when he died. But Sinri, Sinri was never found, well her Gundam was but it was a hundred and ninety miles away from the burning of the Peacecraft house. No Sinri was in or around it.

Telling this to Heero, he seemed to have a plan but who knows. Heero will get to the end of it. He'll help Duo as much as he can right now. Just like we will, we don't want Duo to disappear from our lives.


	9. Normal, Wufei, Duo POV

Normal POV

From three teenagers in a small safe house in a desert area, to two other's on a craft heading for that area. The minds of all five were on each other. Every other hour one would wake, there eyes wide, sweat dripping from there faces, all seeing the same thing, a child being trained. As he grew to an age, he escaped; he wandered around until he became what he was trained to be. He ran to get away but wound back at the place he began, to his "cryptic" family.

Within a teenage girl's mind she could smell the fire. She heard the screams but none made sense to her. She did not wake, she hardly stirred but she understood when the light of day appeared. She understood that there was a battle with her in the middle and she had survived, she was the lucky one.

A doctor stood before a screen, pictures of a boy aging. His eyes held so much fire as he stared at the boy's pictures. Film strips began to play and he watched as he preformed everything flawless. The boy's violet eyes were haunting, they stared at the camera several times the same dreary dead look plastered all over his face and eyes.

The craft landed in the desert area, and Arabian's ran left and right to get the craft hidden. When it was hidden well enough, Duo and Heero stepped out and were greeted by a very silent Wufei, a some what happy Quatre and of course a determined Trowa. Walking into the house no one spoke, no one looked at each other and no one made any attempt to. It's was getting to quiet it though.

"Please forgive me, but I can't stay here. I have to leave for G's." Duo had stopped in front of Heero. Everyone turned to him and he stared looking straight. That dreary look was back and was displayed for all.

"Duo not until…"

"Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing me? Even though I'm the sacrifice, even though I'm the one that will die you all need to go on." Duo turned away from Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa coming face to face with Heero. His mask was us just like his was; the two couldn't tell what the other was thinking.

"No one is! Nothing is missing everything you want is here everything you need is here Duo why do you want to run away from us?" Quatre wasn't emotional; he was controlling himself as he spoke and stepped forward.

"I'm not running way, I'm finding out why I need to die. I'd like to have a reason before someone puts a bullet threw my heart or head." He tried to laugh that off but failed miserable at it. He looked past Heero and saw that Quatre's men were coming in now.

"Look G wants me there in his lab now, he's not happy with me I can't help that. But I've got to go." He pushed past Heero and tuned out Quatre's protest. But he didn't get very far. A hand had grabbed his arm and he knew he had to get away.

"You go no were. I want you in my sight 24/7 I can't afford to lose what I've gained. You're staying here till I can talk to your psycho doctor. Is that understood?" Duo stopped his fussing and turned to Heero.

"If he heard you say that he'd shoot you, you know." Heero for the first time in a couple of hours smiled and pulled Duo farther into the house. The other's following behind with very relaxed faces now.

Wufei's POV

It's been about four hours since they arrived. Everything picked up like noting had happened. I don't like it! I'll say it again, I don't like It! I don't like that he's back, trouble since day fucking one.

"Yuy if the doctors find out…" Heero glares at my words, and all I can do is hold my ground.

"I don't care we want answers." He leaves me standing there looking out the window. It's a beautiful day and I feel like shit. Some were in the house there's a crash and a fit of laughter. This shouldn't be questioned Heero, just done.

Duo's POV

I don't know if what I'm doing is right. I untangled myself from Heero to let him get as much sleep as he can. I need to talk to G; I need to know what he said to Heero. I turn on Heero's laptop as I take it out of the room. I walk down the hall every now and then stopping when I hear the floor board's creek. When I get to the living room I open the laptop to see that it's fully on and running. Sitting on the arm chair that I came close to, I opened up the private lines and began my search.

G this is 02 from base answer

A few seconds passed and no response came, I typed again.

G this is 02 answer

02 THIS IS G, WERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?

I'm at a base right now. I want to know what's going on?

GOD DAMN YOU! WHY CANT YOU JUST FOLLOW ORDERS

I am, run when capture or killing is at hand. My fellow pilots had the orders to kill. I was following your orders to run.

GET YOUR ASS TO MY LAB BY THE MORNING. I WANT YOUR WEAPONS ON YOU. PACK UP NOW AND LEAVE.

I just stare at the screen and I can feel my anger rise. How the hell can he by pass my question like it didn't matter. I need to know if I fucked up or not and I need to know now.

IS THAT UNDERSTOOD 02?

I just stare at the blinking curser, do I go or do I stay and disobey. If I go I get answers and risk getting killed, if I stay I won't know why but still with face a bullet.

02!

Understood, I'm on my way. I'll be at your lab around twelve. I turn off the laptop without a response from the old fart. I have to hurry I don't have much time. I have to get there on time or really face the bullets.

I leave the laptop and head back to mine and Heero's room. Inside the room I just stand, I can't get the many ideas out of my head there are just too many possibilities. Heero's still asleep wrapped around my pillow and tensing every so often. When my scenes come back to me I move around the slowly picking up some of my stuff and putting it into a bad. When that task is done I move to stand over my perfect solider.

He rolls over and now faces me; I'm shaking because I'm afraid he could wake at any second. I swallow my fear and squat down so I'm now face to face with him.

"I'll always love you, but you can't protect me now." I lean in and place my lips upon his. He slightly leans in and I know for a fact that he's still out. I stand up straight and turn to leave.


	10. Trowa, Wufei, Normal POV

Trowa's POV

He's gone, he tried to be sneaky but I heard his movements. I heard the engine and the sound of gravel fly from the tires. Heero's not up because as soon as I heard the tires I jumped. I went into Heero's room and found him out cold. In ways I think Duo might have drugged him but that's a bit to low even for him. 01's tired as hell and I know Duo's situation pushed him to not notice.

Wufei's POV

He's going to die at another person's hands. I sit watching him drive away. Die at the enemy's hands Maxwell.

Normal POV

Sitting in the cockpit Duo's mind began to remember. A woman's voice and a giant fire played like a horror movie in his head. He shut his eyes tight and tried to piece it all together.

_-Hush my Angel-_

_A cold winter mourning found him running, from what he didn't know he just ran. He was bar footed and hungry as he came to a slow jog, behind him red rose into the dark blue sky and then he remembered. The fire raged on and he picked up his pace once again._

_-Hush my darling baby boy-_

_He was young; his face only told that he was very wise beyond his age. He ran faster as voices began to yell behind him. Once he came to an alleyway he hid behind a dumpster and crouched down. Slowly he ran his hand over the imprint on his wrist and felt the imprinted "3"_

_-Lord Please guide him, and protect him-_

_Gangs became his life; pacts of wild children ran from alleyway to alleyway. All trying to either find a safe place or a warm place, others saw the children and frowned or scowled at them. But what could he do, he was just a run away._

_-Lord please save him, and protect him-_

_At 12 he was back with the doctor. But he didn't remember much from then. He only knew he could fight. How he knew the moves, he didn't understand or care. He just knew that now he could live, he could find the way out. Find the perfect place to survive._

_-Demon's be gone and baby fly free-_

_At 14 he met up with others just like him. Four others that knew of war and abilities that fit them. Battles raged on and machines joined with human flesh, wars came and went came and went but they didn't stop. Not until they erased the image of OZ from everyone._

Four sleeping figures jolted away, all seeing the same thing. One ran franticly looking for something and coming up with nothing. The house became a house of yells and movement.

----

Ok the song Duo remembers is a womans voice singing to it and yes wufei has a very small part, anyone who likes wufei but loves duo more your gonna hate him. I needed a bad guy and my mind wrote him as one any questions either reply or email


End file.
